


Air Tag

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week, cool alien planet, the gang's all here, there's no gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: While Lance gets full body tackled by Hunk, Shiro captures Keith in a hold of his own. His fingers link lazily together on Keith’s belly, chin pressing into the red paladin’s shoulder. “You don’t want to play?” Shiro asks softly.“Not without you,” Keith answers with the same softness, both hands resting comfortable on top of Shiro’s metal arm.





	Air Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Shuffles into Sheith Positivity Week a day late and a Starbucks. Here we go with: Sky

During his short time as a paladin of Voltron, Keith’s gone through some really unique experiences: a planet consisting of winged snake people, seeing creatures that can live in space, finding out that space operas are a thing. But this experience of visiting a planet that has no gravity? Possibly might be the coolest experience to date.

 

“It’s like being a reverse fish,” he hears Hunk muse from somewhere nearby.

 

Keith cracks an eye open without changing his lounging pose. If he tries hard enough, he can pretend he’s lying on the world's softest inflatable mattress and floating on water instead of floating lazily in air.

 

“You mean birds.”

 

But Hunk shakes his head, doing a clumsy butterfly stroke to avoid bumping into Lance, who is trying to “walk” on air. “No, I mean reverse fish.”

 

Lance pauses and Keith frowns. The taller man slowly begins to tip to the left but he doesn’t do anything to stop the motion. “That’s a bird.”

 

If his hands were so comfortable tucked under his head, Keith would gesture at Lance in a way that said, “See? He knows what I’m talking about.” but instead he makes a grunt of agreement and goes back to gently kicking his crossed feet to keep him floating. He wants to keep up the fantasy he’s nurturing in his mind.

 

But Hunk makes an exasperated noise of his own, pointing at him, Pidge, and Shiro, the trio using different swimming strokes to move through the air to say, “No.  _ Reverse fish _ . If I wanted to say birds, I would have said birds. What kind of birds fly like this anyways?”

 

Exchanging a look with Lance that cedes Hunk’s point, the pair shrug and go back to enjoying themselves. It’s not everyday you get to say that “I was on a planet where I was technically flying.” Keith wants to say it’s like zero gravity but it’s more tangible. You can’t feel the lack of gravity. Maybe because the gases that make up the atmosphere are heavier, like there’s a higher moisture content. Due to the unique nature of this planet's gravity, their structures seamlessly move from ground to the sky. It's like a weird painting, like those unending winding staircases. Only prettier. These aliens have a nice sense of style - very clean, lots of glass, overall aesthetically pleasing.

 

Gentle knuckles knock against his skull right as understanding blinks inside Keith’s head. He forgets that he just understood Hunk's analogy. With a start, Keith straightens and crashes into Shiro’s body, which shakes with soft chuckles. “Is that all you’re going to do? Just float around and not...” Shiro gestures at the others, who have suddenly began a game of “air tag.”

 

Allura tucks herself into a ball to avoid being tagged by Hunk and laughs uproariously when the larger boy goes flailing into a thin pole, cursing as he grabs onto the metal and twists around to playfully scowl at her. She pulls a face and “swims” away, feet kicking rapidly to take her out of Hunk’s reach.

 

While Lance gets full body tackled by Hunk, Shiro captures Keith in a hold of his own. His fingers link lazily together on Keith’s belly, chin pressing into the red paladin’s shoulder. “You don’t want to play?” Shiro asks softly.

 

“Not without you,” Keith answers with the same softness, both hands resting comfortable on top of Shiro’s metal arm. The tip of a cool nose presses against the back of his ear. Keith shivers, turning his head slightly into the touch. “How about it?”

 

Shiro shrugs lightly but stays hidden behind Keith. “It’d be a nice way to enjoy flying. Or we could try that Wave sport that the Major was telling us about.”

 

It’s a simple enough game - participants have to build up enough momentum to go through a series of mid-air obstacles, typically poles and hurdles of different heights. “It’s like gymnastics but you can fly without wings,” Pidge had quipped. The gang is twisting and twirling their way through a set of uneven bars as they try to avoid being tagged by an irate Allura.

 

“Only if you promise to go flying with me afterwards.” 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow in confusion, “After dinner?”

 

Dry lips brush the edge of his ear, causing heat to burst in Keith’s chest. “Mmhmm. It’s been awhile since we’ve been on a date,” Shiro murmurs. 

 

Happiness bubbles up in him. He tries to turn around and see Shiro but the larger man keeps him firmly in place. But Keith manages to turn his face enough to bump their noses together affectionately. “I’d like that.”

 

_ Going to go on a flying date with my fly boy. _

 

The silly thought is birthed in Shiro’s cheery voice and has him shaking in silent laughter. It makes Shiro fly around to face Keith and let him see his pout in its full force. “What’s so funny about going on a date with your boyfriend?”

 

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Over Shiro’s shoulder, Keith sees Allura stealthily floating up on them. Her hands are clawed and a sly grin on her lips. She looks like a lioness ready to pounce. Their eyes meet. He sees her wondering if he’s going to give up the game. 

 

He grins, putting his hands on Shiro’s chest before shoving him back with a “Think fast.”

 

Wide gray eyes go from surprised to betrayed when Allura’s arms wrap around his shoulders with a loud yell of “Tag! You’re it!”

 

“Oh, you’re going to get it,” Shiro threatens but Keith’s already flying away, arms and legs moving in tandem to fly him away from his boyfriend.

 

Grinning viciously, Keith cheekily teases back, “You’ll have to catch me first.”

 

From the other corner of the court, Lance groans, “Allura! Why’d you tag him! They’re going to forget that the rest of us are here too!”

 

Shiro turns around at that. Whatever look he shoots Lance, it makes the blue paladin meep and duck behind a large pillar. “Just for that, you’re first, Lance.”

 

His boyfriend is off like a shark, flying through the bars gracefully, making the most of the obstacles to catch up to Lance, whose demise winds up being miscalculating his speed and crashing gut first into a horizontal bar. Keith laughs when he sees Shiro gently grab the boy in a headlock and affectionately noogie him. 

 

“You’re it,” he sees Shiro mouth before kicking away from the blue paladin, who is aggressively trying to flap  the larger man away.

 

“I’ll get you for that!”

 

Keith feels warmed by the sight of Shiro taunting Lance by sticking his thumbs in his ears, wriggling his fingers, and sticking his tongue out at his fellow paladin. 

 

_ This is good,  _ he thinks as he twirls around a bar to avoid Hunk’s hand.  _ We all needed this _ . He laughs mightily when Shiro catches up to him, grabbing Keith’s face with both hands before planting a firm kiss to his laughing mouth. 

 

“Tag,” Shiro breathes out with a chuckle. “You’re it.”


End file.
